


Black Eyes & Red Leather - Epilogue

by Winchester_with_Wings



Series: Black Eyes & Red Leather - Flash/SPN Crossover [12]
Category: DCU, Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Crossover, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Demon, Demon possession, Do Not Translate, F/M, Flash/Supernatural, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, OFC - Freeform, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, demon!reader, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: Request by @none-of-this-makes-any-sense : Okay so could you do a crossover where the reader is Barry’s gf who is really shy but then gets possessed by a demon… [I have redacted the rest of the request cuz of spoilers hehe]Barry Allen's girlfriend (aka you) gets possessed by a demon and must look to the Winchester Brothers for help.Epilogue: You were possessed not too long ago…Team Flash and the Winchester Brothers came to your rescue…so what’s next?





	Black Eyes & Red Leather - Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> According to Tumblr, I posted Part 1 of this series in 2016!! @none-of-this-makes-any-sense sent me this request all the way back in Dec 2015!! It was one of my first requests when I started writing Barry Allen fanfic. I feel compelled to apologize for how long it took me to finish it but hey! I stuck it out and maybe some of you guys did too? I hope some of the blogs who started out on this journey with me are still here and feel that their patience has been rewarded! So much has happened in the past few years but this blog and stories like this have kept me grounded and motivated!

“So you’re telling me the supernatural is real?” Cisco can’t get enough of the Winchester brothers. And honestly, it was one of the better reactions they’d received from people, so they smile and answer all of his questions. “…Heaven, Hell, demons, and angels, and magic…all of it? Real?”

“Yes,” Sam chuckles. Everyone–the Winchesters, Iris, Caitlin, Harry, and Cisco–are leaving the Cortex and heading out of S.T.A.R. Labs. Everyone but Barry and Y/N. “Your friend was lucky. Demons like Roxanne can do a lot worse.”

“Hell, she did do a lot worse–before possessing Y/N. Everyone else committed crimes and died,” Dean blurts. Sam swats at his brother, reprimanding him. Dean looks down, scrunching up his mouth, keeping quiet while sticking his hand into his pocket in search of car keys.

“Most people don’t remember what they’ve done when they’re possessed, but it sounds like Roxanne let Y/N be conscious.” Sam turns to Caitlin. “You’ll probably want to watch her and take care of her. You know, in case there’s any residual trauma?”

“Oh don’t worry, we’ll keep a close eye on her,” Caitlin responds, nodding and shaking Sam’s hand.

“So…” Sam sighs, holding the door for Caitlin and Iris as they exit the building. “Your friend, Barry…he’s the Flash?” He takes everyone’s silence as a resounding confirmation. “How did it happen? Is it magic? A witch?” Caitlin giggles.

“No, not at all,” Harry replies curtly.

“Um…it was a lightning storm during the particle accelerator explosion,” Iris explains.

“Right, Sammy was telling me all about the metahumans in your city. The supernatural isn’t always the answer. We’ve had that happen. We’ll be sure to keep it in mind on the next case too.”

Dean walks up to his sleek, midnight black ‘67 Chevy Impala.

“Damn, Daniel! That’s your ride?!” Cisco practically squeals in awe and admiration.

“The name’s Dean,” the elder Winchester scowls. Cisco waves him off as he approaches the sole vehicle in the parking lot.

“Yeah, yeah, grandpa, lemme get in and check this out!” Cisco only rests his hand on the door handle to the driver’s side back door. Dean puts his hand on the doorframe.

“Uh-huh. Hands off my baby,” he growls. Cisco backs off–understanding since he himself has his own toys he won’t let people touch.

“Dayumm Daniel…” he mutters under his breath as he walks away. Iris and Caitlin laugh at him.

“You’ll give us a call if you ever need anything?” Sam asks, offering a business card–which definitely doesn’t say ‘Hunters of the Supernatural’. It just says Sam & Dean Winchester. And there’s multiple phone numbers.

“Hopefully, we won’t have to. You’ve really helped us today but if we never saw another demon and an exorcism…I think we’d be okay with that,” Iris shrugs.

“Of course,” Sam chuckles and shakes Iris’ hand before heading for the passenger door. Dean waves from his stance behind the driver’s-side door. “Stay safe, Team Flash.”

The Winchester brothers get in their car. Cisco squeals when he hears the roar of the Impala’s engine.

“How’d they know we call ourselves Team Flash?” Cisco asks as the hunters drive off.

“I think it’s a pretty easy guess,” Harry deadpans and Cisco scowls at his fellow scientist.

* * *

_Three weeks later…_

One box, then another are rapidly filled and taped shut. A third box is stacked on top.

“I’m really excited that we’re moving in together,” Barry comments for the hundredth time.

“Me too.” You’re packing up the same box you’ve been working on while Barry has packed three or four. You want to take your time. This was your home, after all.

Barry wraps his arms around your waist and nuzzles at your neck.

“It’ll be a nice and fresh start.”

“Agreed.” The last few weeks have been exhausting. After a few day’s recovery, you’d returned to work filled with dread. What would the fallout be like at the station? Had people noticed your changed behavior? The answer was yes but they’d seemed happy to see the real you walk into the station; some people even commented on your rather plain outfit.

Everyone had watched with anticipation as you entered the Captain’s office with Barry and Cisco. They were there to explain the science of your behavior: a meta-virus you’d contracted on your trip.

“Jeez, Y/N, I am so sorry I sent you out there. Are you okay? Is it contagious?” Captain Singh had asked with concern.

“I’m fine, David. My doctor was able to take care of it. It just made me feel and act so strange. I feel like my head did a full 360 degrees,” Cisco then choked back a snort at your Exorcism reference. “I hope I didn’t do any irreparable damage here?”

“Not at all. Everything is fine. We’re just happy to have you back and healthy.” David had hugged you and you left the office feeling some of the weight lifted off your shoulders.

But still, this move is only compounding all of that exhaustion. You can’t wait to get to Barry’s–your–new place. You’re positive Barry might do most of the unpacking too, and once that’s done you’ll finally be able to relax.

“Hey babe?” Barry breaks your meditation. “Should we work on your closet next?” He swings the door open, revealing a wardrobe where 75% of the items have been replaced with something leather, black, or made of lycra. You blush, recognizing it all and knowing exactly where it came from. “Are we taking all this too?” he asks, smirking and holding a leather corset up to his torso.

“Big talk coming from the guy who runs around town day and night in red leather…” you tease right back.

“So…trash or keep?” Your eyes go wide at the options considering you know how much of your money Roxy spent on this makeover.

“Some of it can be returned,” you suggest, holding out a tag still attached to a dress. “The rest of it…hmm…I don’t know. What if I wanted to keep it?” You can still recall the confidence you’d experienced when dressed in this fashion. “I kinda liked some of it.” Barry cocks an eyebrow at you.

“Me too,” he chuckles, putting away the corset and then approaching you. He backs you into the edge of your bed. You fall back onto the mattress. “The leather and all that lace was pretty hot actually.” Barry lays beside you on the bed and starts kissing your neck, his hands traveling up your abdomen.

“I’ll be sure to thank Roxy the next time I see her,” you joke and Barry growls, nipping at the skin at your throat. As you squirm beneath him, Barry starts to push up the edges of your t-shirt. He pulls it over your head, revealing a lacy red bra. “Despite the whole demon-from-hell thing…she was actually a pretty good teacher too.”

“Oh really?” Barry asks, as if calling your bluff. Suddenly, you’ve rolled on top of Barry, straddling his hips.

“Just lay there and relax. Enjoy the ride. I know I will,” you smirk, seduction and confidence in your eyes.

“Yes, m’am,” the proud superhero answers, dutifully submissive.

**Author's Note:**

> Finishing a story can be tough for some writers, myself included…so I hope you enjoyed the story!!  
> Thank you for reading my first completed series!


End file.
